


The five times Dorothy wanted to kiss Connie (and the one time she got to)

by orphan_account



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Canon-compliant with some time gaps filled in. Most of the dialog from canon events is exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Dorothy wanted to kiss Connie (and the one time she got to)

 

                She’s had a crush on Connie pretty much the first time Connie spoke to her.  
                “I cannot be the freshman that has a roomie crush the first week of classes!” Dorothy had frantically whispered to The Inseparables. It was the first time Connie had been in the room while Dorothy was livecasting and of course, everyone in the chat had gone crazy. What are friends for, anyway?  
                “What’s that noise?” Connie asked, returning with a bag full of ice, looking curiously at Dorothy’s computer.  
                “Just my friends being jerks!” Dorothy says with mock annoyance, taking the bag of ice from Connie and pressing it to the side of her face.  
                “How hard did you hit your head? Do you have imaginary friends?” Connie teases lightheartedly, and oh, geez, dorky jokes are the way to Dorothy’s heart.  
                Dorothy introduces them and Connie gives an awkward little wave at the computer screen. “Helloo…”  
                 
_emblue: sooooo wat do u think of Dorothy_

                “I think she’s very… okay!” Connie says cheerfully.  
                “Whoa!” Dorothy holds up a hand in a stop gesture. “ _Very_ okay!” She fans herself. “Haha Connie stop with the flattery, I am blushing!”  
                Connie leans closer to the screen. “But I wish she would stop punching people.”  
                “Oh it was one time! Okay!” And Dorothy launches into an excuse-slash-rant-slash-story about how she had punched the guy. Okay. Tried to punch the guy. Okay. Wanted to punch the guy and ended up falling into the bike rack.  
               

                Connie, apparently, thinks Dorothy’s so very incredibly and spectacularly _okay_ that she offers to pay for both of their coffees when they leave Philanthropy Day.  
                They’re recapping the day to The Inseparables and doing hilarious impressions of the new Rho Chi, Treville, when a knock at the door startles them both. Connie jumps, knocking her coffee off the table and into Dorothy’s lap. “Oh! Gosh! I’m so sorry.”  
                “It’s okay! Uh uhm, I like it. Brown suits me?” _Just call me DORKothy Castlemore_.  
                Connie jumps up, mortified, and grabs a dish towel off the counter and opens the door. “Oh! Treville!” she lets the door swing open a little too fast.  
                Dorothy makes an alarmed face at the chat. Treville, dressed smartly and looking completely nonplussed as always, marches crisply past Connie and sits in the chair Connie had abandoned, taking care to not step in the puddle of coffee on the floor. “Miss Castlemore. I’m here about your selection sheet.”  
                Dorothy nods nervously as Treville calmly explains to her why having only one option for a sorority is “unwise”. Connie tosses Dorothy the dish towel and backs away, still listening. Out of the corner of her eye Dorothy can see Connie tiptoeing around like she’s in a terrible spy movie.  
                Treville gets up to leave, leaving Dorothy feeling more than a little awkward. “Also, please stop assaulting prominent members of the student union, no matter how odious. It’s simply not helpful.” And, with that, she walks out just as calmly as she had arrived.  
                Dorothy huffs and puts her head in her hand (the bruise by her eye is still a little tender). Connie rushes over and reclaims her chair. “I think she’s totally wrong.”  
                “About what?”  
                “About standing up for herself. You were great. Don’t listen to her.” Connie’s talking a little faster than she usually does. Her cheeks are slightly pink and _gosh, she’s so darn cute,_ Dorothy thinks.  
                “Yeah?” Dorothy’s face lights up.  
                “Yes! Besides it’s not your fault if the president of the student union thinks it’s his god-given right to be a jerk!”  
                “What do you mean?”  
                Connie explains about the student union. “So if you want to punch union jerks, I think you should go for it! Break their arms or whatever, they certainly deserve it!” She finishes animatedly, and her expression is so very Dorothy and so very not Connie.  
                Whoa. Most people tell Dorothy to chill when it comes to punching sexist douchecanoe dudebros, but…  
                “Wow,” Dorothy says, impressed.  
                “What?” Connie laughs.  
                “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this super bad-ass side of you before.”  
                “Oh, uh, sorry.” Connie ducks her head, blushing. “I don’t usually get worked up like that.”  
                “No,hey, I liked it.” Dorothy can’t take her eyes off Connie now. “I really liked it.”  
                “You did?” Connie raises an eyebrow.  
                “Yeah, it was super intense and passionate and…”-Dorothy swallows hard – “hot as hell.”  
                “Oh. No one’s ever… said that…” Connie’s stammers, her voice barely above a whisper. She looks down at her lap and fidgets.  
                “How is that even possible?” Dorothy says, in the same soft voice, and Connie looks up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. “Can I…?” Dorothy trails off, and starts to lean in.  
                Connie leans in towards her and Dorothy’s heart skips a beat, her eyes drifting closed. She’s almost close enough for their lips to touch when Connie’s hands fly up to her face and she pulls back.  
                “I…. HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.” She says way too loudly.  
                Dorothy winces, sitting back. “You do?”  
                “Yes.” Connie’s quiet for beat. “Monty! She’s amazing!”  
                Dorothy offers an awkward apology and Connie offers an equally awkward reassurance, and then stammers something about going to bed, not in the same bed, in separate beds, and disappears into the other room.

                Dorothy puts her head in her hand again. _Crap_.

 _breton: finally something worth watching_  
  
                “Shut up, Breton,” she mutters, and closes the lid to her laptop.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                They’re discussing how Rick Liu made Anne reject Connie from Mu Sigma Theta. He’s been manipulating her the whole time, apparently. And while Connie puts on a brave face and a nonchalant “it’s okay, I’m in my second choice for a sorority”, it hurts Dorothy. She wants to pull Connie into a hug. She wants to make her feel better.  
                She wants to go punch Rick Liu.  
                “Dorothy! Let it go!” Connie insists.  
                Dorothy throws her head back in frustration. “UGH. You can’t just do nothing Connie! We can fix this! I can fix this!”  
                “Dorothy, you’re not my girlfriend!” Connie interrupts. And Dorothy stares at her for a solid ten seconds before it sinks in.  
                _Yeah, you’ve made that pretty clear_ , Dorothy thinks, ducking her head and picking at her fingernails. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…” she says softly, unable to look at her.  
                “No, I didn’t mean… I shouldn’t have….”Connie puts her head in her hand.  
                “It’s fine,” Dorothy shrugs, trying to play off her hurt _. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._  
                They sit in silence for a moment. Finally Connie pushes her chair away to go.  
                “Dee?” she says.  
                Dorothy doesn’t turn around. If she stares at this one particular spot on the desk, maybe she can keep the tears from running down her cheeks.  
                Connie says something about how Anne was forced to block two pledges – a plausible explanation for Dorothy’s rejection from MST. She reminds Dorothy to be careful. And if she hadn’t just been metaphorically stabbed in the heart, Dorothy would be running out of the room at top speed to find the guy.  
                Connie leaves the room and Dorothy lets the tears fall, wiping them away with her hand. She wants Connie to come back, to say something, anything that will make her feel better.  
                The Inseparables leave worrisome messages in the chat. “Yeah, Connie’s… whatever,” Dorothy mutters. _She’s not yours to want, Dee. No matter how kind she’s been to you, or how funny and cute and charming she is. You’ve got to stop thinking about her._ But she can’t. How many times is she going to throw herself at Connie before Connie decides she doesn’t want to be Dorothy’s roomie or even her friend anymore?  
                If she hadn’t just been metaphorically stabbed in the heart, Dorothy would be running out of the room after Connie.

 

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               

                Portia, Alex, and Arianna are hanging out with her and Miller, recapping the day’s events, when Miller announces an impromptu party. He puts some music on Dorothy’s computer.  
                “I need a dance partner,” he says, hopping up.  
                “Oh, well, you’ll have to ask somebody,” Dorothy says with a grin, holding out her arm towards her boyfriend.  
                “Alex, since you dumped my ass, you owe me a dance.” Miller turns around to Alex, who is standing behind him, takes her by the hands and proceeds to spin her around.  
                Ouch.  
                Dorothy turns her attention back to the chat, when she feels someone sit beside her. Connie. She’s fully dressed, hair wrapped up in a towel. “It is our apartment,” she says. “We can’t be the only ones not dancing.”  
                She offers her hand and tugs Dorothy out of the chair, her smile making Dorothy smile too.  
                _Uh-uh, Castlemore, we’ve talked about this. You have Miller and Connie has Monty and you need to stuff those feelings right back down where they belong._  
                But then Connie dips her back, causing them both to lose their balance and fall into a giggling heap next to the kitchen table. And so much for forgetting her roomie crush.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Dee?” Connie says softly, sitting down next to her.  
                She’s just broken up with Miller. How could she have been so wrong? He’d been such a great guy and now he was a shady, rotten asshole and….  
                “Mmhmm?” she sniffles, not looking up.  
                Connie sits next to her, waiting patiently.  
                “It’s over. I messed everything up,” Dorothy says between sobs, and breaks down bawling again.  
                And Connie slides her arms around Dorothy’s shoulders and hugs her, resting her head against Dorothy’s arm. Connie’s quiet, just letting her cry. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she says very softly.  
                Dorothy’s not sure how long Connie sits with her, but she finally calms down enough to stop crying. Connie lets her go, keeping a hand on Dorothy’s arm. “Hey, Dee. Do you need anything?”  
                “I don’t know,” Dorothy murmurs.  
                Connie gets up and rummages in the kitchen. She returns a few minutes later, a mug of tea in her hand. She hands it to Dorothy, who nods in gratitude. Connie sits beside her, gently rubbing her back.  
                “Do you want to talk about it?” Connie asks, when Dorothy finishes her tea.  
                Dorothy shakes her head. “I think I just want to go to bed.”  
                Connie nods. “If you need me, you can wake me up. I’m here for you.”  
                Dorothy nods and gets up. Connie takes the mug over to the sink, and returns to where Dorothy’s standing forlornly.  
                “Good night, Dee,” she says, and turns to go to her room.  
                Dorothy grabs the sleeve of Connie’s pink hoodie. “Wait. Uhm…. Thanks, Connie. I mean it.”  
                “Anything.”  
                Dorothy pulls her close and hugs Connie again. _I don’t deserve you. But I’m glad you’re here._  
                “Sleep well,” Connie says when she pulls away.  
                Dorothy lays awake for the next two hours, curled up like a small child. She can’t sleep; her mind won’t quit racing. Finally she gets up and tiptoes quietly towards Connie’s room.  
                The door is ajar and she taps quietly. “Hey Connie, you awake?” she whispers.  
                Connie’s sound asleep, her arms around a stuffed bear that Dorothy assumes is from Monty.  
                For a second Dorothy contemplates waking Connie up. Miller’s betrayal has her feeling very small and not her usual self. _Maybe Connie would let her crawl under the covers with her and spoon with her and let her cry. Maybe they’d sit up talking and one of them would fall asleep on the others shoulder. Maybe…._  
                Connie rolls over and clutches the bear tighter in her sleep and Dorothy doesn’t have the heart to wake her up. She and Connie have come a long way over the past several weeks, but… she knows Connie still loves Monty. _She’s your closest friend at Dumas right now… you have to let that be enough._  
               

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Miller, on a tirade of doucheyness, hacks into Connie’s email and sends her private photos to every professor and Greek leader at Dumas. While it doesn’t get her suspended, it does get her dropped from Psi Pi Alpha, get the attention of her parents, and make her the target of every sexist asshole at Dumas. Even Monty, who broke up with Connie over Thanksgiving break, has been calling her nonstop about the photos.  
                Connie’s got to be the bravest person in the world because Dorothy is _livid_. She’s punched every person who even snickers in Connie’s direction. She’s so mad she’d kill Miller if she could find him. Connie finally gives up on trying to convince Dorothy to stop fighting, but she still frowns when Dorothy gets a black eye again.  
                And even though Dorothy emails Anne to make Connie an MST pledge, Connie’s parents finally demand she go home.  
                Dorothy gets in a tug of war match with Connie as she lugs her suitcases towards the door. “You are not leaving! Put that down.”  
                “Dorothy, it’s done,” Connie says with a sad smile.  
                Dorothy blocks the door and pleads with her, before finally dragging her back over the computer. Even The Inseparables don’t want Connie to go.  
                Finally they come up with a plan to throw a fundraiser for Connie.  
                “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Connie says while they’re decorating the MST common room.  
                “Come on! This is going to be great!”  
                “Okay, but what if we don’t reach our goal?”  
                “Lalala, can’t hear you.” Dorothy tapes a streamer to the wall.  
                “Dee-“  
                “Nope! You’re not allowed to leave Dumas. Sorry, Connie, I don’t make the rules.” Dorothy hops off the chair and hands the roll of tape back to her.  
                Connie smiles. “Well, it is really sweet that you’re doing this for me.”  
                “Yeah?”  
                Connie beams at her and Dorothy smiles.  _Maybe this is it. With Miller and Monty out of the picture…. Maybe all this drama is finally over. Maybe…_  
                Connie reaches out and gives Dorothy a hug. She’s been doing that a lot over the past few days – partially because she’s been so grateful for Dorothy’s being there through this fiasco, and partially because Dorothy nearly crumbles any time Connie mentions leaving.  
                When she pulls back, Connie doesn’t take her eyes off Dorothy, her arms still around her. “Seriously. You’re the best.”  
                “I just really don’t want you to leave,” Dorothy says softly.  
                “Selfie time!” Alex bursts into the room, her phone attached to a selfie stick, which she waves and nearly clonks Dorothy in the head with. Embarrassed, Dorothy lets go of Connie.  
                “The fundraiser hasn’t even started!” Arianna protests, coming behind her with Portia in tow. They both carry boxes of decorations.  
                Dorothy shuffles to take one of the boxes from Portia, the moment gone.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                In the end, they only reach half their goal. Miller and Owen and their gang of dudebros show up and attempt to shut it down. It doesn’t work, but most of the people leave.  
                Connie decides to refund everybody their money. Dorothy watches, dejectedly, as Connie packs up the last suitcase and sets it by the door. She’s leaving tomorrow, despite all Dorothy’s best intentions.  
                Connie comes and sits by her as Dorothy sets up the livestream, catching The Inseparables up on the disaster.  
                “I’m gonna miss this place,” Connie says finally.  
                “Yeah? Clogged sink, crappy Wi-Fi, endless parade of dudebros,” Dorothy jokes, in attempt to lighten the mood.  
                Connie rolls her eyes. “Well, the dudebros I blame on you. And the Wi-Fi I blame on you. You’re literally always streaming video. I haven’t watched Netflix in months,” she laughs. She shoots a look at the webcam. “See, you guys were standing in the way of Dornie this whole time.”  
                “Oh, Connie, do not tease the shippers, they bite,” Dorothy warns. Ever since the first day she’d introduced Connie to The Inseparables, they’d been all over the idea of the two of them being a couple. Hence them coining “Dornie”.  
                Connie laughs. “I need to get some coffee.” She slides back her chair to get up, but Dorothy catches her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you one too. Unless you wanna share. Winky face.” She winks at the webcam.  
                “No, it’s not that,uhm, we need to talk,” Dorothy says, pulling Connie back over to the desk.  
                Connie smiles and folds her hands in her lap, giving Dorothy her full attention. Dorothy takes a deep breath, trying to get her words together. She’s been trying to work up to it all morning, and now seems as good of a time as any.  
                “I like you,” Dorothy starts.  
                Connie sighs and looks down at her lap.  
                “Not in the ‘hey we just met and I think you’re super cool’ kinda way like before, but in the ‘wow, I could marry this girl’ kinda way.”  
                Connie looks up at her, gazing at her with a soft smile on her face.  
                “Uhm, not that I’m proposing,” Dorothy backtracks, awkwardly, shaking her head.  
                “Good…..?” Connie’s eyebrows knit together with confusion.  
                “Uhm…” Dorothy waves her hands as if that will make the words come to her. “What I’m trying to say is, you and me. It makes sense when we’re together. I’m the best version of myself when I’m with you, and I think you feel the same way.”  
                Connie looks down again and takes a deep breath. She can’t meet Dorothy’s eyes.  “God, Dee, why do you have to do this now? It’s already so hard,” she says sadly.  
                “It would hurt more to never know,” Dorothy says softly.  
                Connie’s quiet for a moment before looking back up at her. “Dee, you already know how I feel about you. Do we really have to say it?”  
                Dorothy’s heart skips a beat. Connie’s words are so heart breakingly beautiful. “Be my girlfriend,” she pleads. “I don’t care if you have to go to another city, just… let’s do it!”  
                “Dee that’s a terrible idea!” Connie cries. “I’m leaving! Long distance is already hard enough with a solid foundation but starting like that…”  
                Dorothy’s face falls a little.  
                “It’s ridiculous.”  
                “It’s worth it,” Dorothy argues.  
                Connie sighs again. “You saw how me and Monty ended up. I’d never want us to be like that.”  
                “We won’t. We’re awesome together,”  Dorothy insists, making Connie blush. “I don’t care, if you have to go to Kingston or the friggin’ moon.” She gazes at Connie, her face hopeful. _Please_. “This is worth fighting for.”  
                Connie ducks her head sadly. “I’m tired of fighting.”  
                Dorothy can’t think of a response for that. _You tried, Dee. What’s that Gran always said about loving and letting go?_ She hangs her head. _I  was always going to get my heart broken when it came to Connie, wasn’t I?_ She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. It was a crazy idea to think Connie would say yes, but…  
                They’re quiet for a moment. “Screw it,” Connie says, and before Dorothy can react Connie grabs her face and kisses her-  
                -right on the nose.  
                The biggest smile spreads across Dorothy’s face because _gosh, this is just the kind of dorky thing she loves about Connie_. Connie’s laughing, her face hidden in embarrassment. Dorothy gently takes Connie’s arm and pulls her close so she can kiss her for real this time. They’re both laughing between kisses, hands cupping each other’s faces. It’s not the passionate kiss that she’d imagined in her head, but it’s the cutest, sweetest thing Dorothy thinks she’s ever experienced. This was worth every bit of the wait.  
                She pulls back, Connie’s hands still cupping her face. “Connie, that’s one way to say goodbye, but is it goodbye because I-“ -Connie kisses her again- “-I just made a pretty epic speech and I’m just wondering-“ – Connie kisses her again but Dorothy still keeps talking. “Like can - are we – “  
                “I’m saying yes,” Connie laughs.  
                Dorothy’s so happy she isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. “Use your words girl!” She leans in to try and kiss her again.

                _Cookiemonster : This is more fun!_  
  
                “Well they’re not wrong,” Connie says, pointing to the computer, before turning and kissing Dorothy again.  
                 



End file.
